Dragon Ball Z: Hell Unleashed/Chapter 3
Chapter 3: The Rematch Super Perfect Cell laughed as he fired another death beam from his finger. He looked at the burning city, satisfied with the destruction he caused. He heard something land behind him. Cell turned around to see Ultimate Gohan staring at him. “And who are you?” Cell asked. “You don’t recognize me do you?” Gohan asked. “Why should I?” Cell questioned. “Well, I am the one who killed you after all.” Gohan replied. “YOU!” Cell shouted. “You seem to have forgotten my name.” the saiyan said. “I WILL DESTROY YOU!” Cell screamed, losing his temper. The two flew at each other and their fists collided, sending a shockwave that knocked down a few buildings. They both flew back. “I’ll kill you with this!” Cell shouted. The android placed his index and middle finger to forehead. “Special Beam Cannon!” The attack spiralled towards Gohan. He retaliated with a Masenko. the two beams collided and were pushed back at Cell. When the dust cleared, Gohan saw that Cell’s right arm was gone. “You’ve maimed me!” Cell yelled. “Don’t play dumb. I know you can regenerate.” Gohan said. Cell chuckled. “So. You’re smarter than you look.” Cell said with a smirk. The android’s arm grew back. He flexed his hand. “Okay. No more stalling.” Gohan said, getting into a fighting stance. “By all means, show me your true power.” Cell replied. They collided with each other again. Cell landed a punch in Gohan’s chest and sent him spiraling to the ground. The android flew down and put his foot to Gohan’s neck. He pressed down hard. Gohan struggled for air. “Solar Flare!” the saiyan shouted. The bright light blinded Cell, allowing Gohan to escape from Cell. The android’s vision returned. He glared at Gohan. “Well. I see you’ve learned one of Tien’s attacks.” he said, trying to remain calm. “Yeah maybe so.” Gohan replied. “Let me show you how to use his moves properly.” Cell split into four copies of himself. They all formed a triangle with their fingers. “TRI-BEAM!” The Cells shouted. The attacks hit Gohan. They burned like fire. The copies reformed back into Cell. Gohan’s outfit was ripped. “Resorting to other people’s attacks Cell?” Gohan said in a smart-alec tone. Gohan charged up and launched a Masenko. It hit Cell square in the chest, sending him flying into a building. Before he could get back up, Gohan flew towards hm and repeatedly pummeled him in the stomach. Cell coughed up some blood. Gohan landed a kick into the side of Cell’s head. The android stumbled back, dazed. “Not bad.” The two collided again. Their punches had little effect on each other. “I’m through playing games!” Cell shouted. He cupped his hands. “I’ll show you the ultimate terror!” Cell began charging his Solar Kamehameha. De ja vu. Gohan thought. He charged up a Super Kamehameha. “Say goodbye!” Cell shouted. “Take this!” Gohan yelled. The two beams erupted toward each other. They collided with a huge explosion, destroying most of the remaining buildings. The two combatants pushed their beams farther. Meanwhile, Goku sensed what was happening from the lookout. “Cell’s gotten much stronger. Come on Gohan!” Goku exclaimed. Cell began pushing harder. So did Gohan. Both were so evenly matched. 'Neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand. “I’m going down to help.” Goku stated. “Wait. You haven’t had a senzu bean yet!” Dende shouted. Goku ignored him and used Instant Transmission. He arrived next to Gohan. “Dad?!” “Don’t ask questions. Concentrate on the battle!” Goku commanded. “Yes sir.” Gohan replied. Goku flew behind Cell. “Ka-me ha-me.” Goku began. Cell glanced back and stared in shock. “GOKU?!” “HA!” Goku yelled. The beam tore into Cell’s back. His wings burned off. He screamed in pain and his power began falling. “NOW!” Goku exclaimed. The two saiyans put more power into their blasts. They crushed Cell and vaporized him. “No! This can’t be!” Cell screamed. When Goku and Gohan’s beams finished, Cell was no more, his last words seemed to remain in the air. Goku collapsed due to exhaustion. “Father!” Gohan shouted. *** Goku awoke on the lookout, fully healed. He stood up. “Dad. You’re awake.” Gohan said. “You’re lucky the senzu beans were ready by the time Gohan brought you here, or else you’d be in trouble.” Dende stated. Mr. Popo nodded. Suddenly, they all sensed a huge explosion of energy. “That’s Piccolo’s Ki!” Goku exclaimed. “Yeah, but whats that other power?” Mr. Popo asked. “It feels Namekian.” Dende added. “It’s Slug.” Goku said, almost to himself, but loud enough so the others could hear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon